makeitpopfandomcom-20200213-history
Megan Lee
Megan Lee (Hangul: 이혜린; RR: Lee Hye-rin) is an American singer, songwriter, and actress most known for her singing talents on YouTube. From February 2013 Megan Lee was signed to Kim Tae-woo's (former lead singer of g.o.d) label, Soul Shop Entertainment up until November 2014. Megan Lee is currently a member of XO-IQ, featured in the Nickelodeon series Make It Pop. History Lee officially began her professional career in acting, singing, and dancing at the age of 10. She has appeared in numerous national commercials including spots for McDonald's, Verizon, and Nintendo (the Nintendo DS), Bratz, Wal-Mart, Big Lots, Trix as well as TV programs such as the Crash TV series, Kidz Bop, Nickelodeon's iCarly, Nickelodeon's Kid Choice Awards, Disney's Get Connected, 3 Minute Game Show & various independent film projects, and most recently, South Korea's popular show, MBC Star Audition - The Great Birth (위대한 탄생) Season 1 (and Season 2) on one of South Korea's main broadcast networks (MBC). On Season 2 of MBC's Star Audition, Lena Park personally selected Megan over a number of other competitors to be Megan's mentor. She also finished in the Top 13 of contestants at the end of Season 2. Film and television Lee is starring in a Nickelodeon show entiled Make It Pop. She is one of the show's three main stars and will be playing a character named "Sun Hi". The series is being co-produced by Nick Cannon. In 2008, Lee had won the Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards Best Speech Contest at the 2008 Kids' Choice Awards. Megan Lee played Hyori in the Short Film/Music Video, My First Crush, directed by Rocky Jo, with Arden Cho starring as the older Hyori. Also in 2008, Lee starred as "Julie" in several episodes of Disney's TV Series, "Disney Get Connected." She also played "Ji Sun" in an episode of Crash alongside Dennis Hopper, Tom Sizemore, Brian Tee and Kelvin Han Yee. Music Lee writes her own original songs and released three singles as an independent artist, "In The Future", "Love, Laugh & Live" and "Destiny." "Love, Laugh & Live" was Megan's first official music video and was shot and directed by Steve Nguyen. "Destiny" was also made into a music video, and was directed by Timothy Tau. Megan Lee has also released a music video and track with Kim Tae-woo entitled "Oppa". Megan's official debut track during her time on Soul Shop Entertainment was entitled "8dayz" (read as 8 Days), which was released on May 15, 2014. The track features B2ST's Yong Jun-hyung, and is also composed by German composers Andreas Bärtels and Rüdiger Schramm, who also composed a track for veteran K-pop singer Nami. Megan Lee and her vocals are also featured in the g.o.d reunion track, "The Story of Our Lives." The music video for the song was released on July 11, 2014, and is the first time the band g.o.d has sung together in over 10 years. On November 10, 2014, Megan Lee filed a civil lawsuit with the Seoul District Court against Soul Shop Entertainment requesting nullification of her 5 year contract. Megan, along with her representation, claimed that she was severely verbally abused by some of the members of management, and that intimidation tactics were used to impose their will on her career. She also claimed that a contract was signed on her behalf without her consent, a fraudulent bank account in her name was made without her consent, and that the financial activity regarding her career with Soul Shop was not made transparent as it was promised to her in their initial agreement with the label. In March 2015, Megan Lee became a member of XO-IQ. YouTube Megan is most likely known for her covers of songs which she posts onto YouTube. Among the songs she has covered that have received significant views include a cover of Christina Aguilera's "I Will Be", Bruno Mars' "Lazy Song", Lil Wayne's "How to Love", Kelly Clarkson's "Stronger (What Doesn't Kill you)" and others. She has also covered other songs and collaborated with other YouTube artists, for example, in 2011, she covered "Forget You" by Cee Lo Green with Arden Cho. In 2011, Megan also won 2NE1's "Lonely" Cover Contest with her cover of 2NE1's single "Lonely", and was flown to Korea to meet with the group. She also made a cover of Adele's "Someone Like You" on YouTube with Sungha Jung. In 2012 she won a Cover Contest sponsored by Jason Mraz and Warner Music Korea, and collaborated with Mraz in a duet for his track, "Lucky" which is viewable on YouTube. She has also performed and recorded a number of duets with acoustic guitarist Sungha Jung, covering famous K-pop songs such as "Monster" by BIGBANG. Gallery Megan Lee8.jpg Megan Lee7.jpg Megan Lee6.jpg Megan Lee5.jpg Megan Lee4.jpg Megan Lee3.jpg Megan Lee2.jpg Megan Lee1.jpg Megan-lee.jpg Megan Lee.png Category:Cast Category:Crew Category:Main Cast Category:Females